Chuck & Sarah Vs The Intersect's Fates
by AgentBartoWalker
Summary: C'est une fic qui est sittuer vers la fin de la saison 2, Charah a la fin du 1er chapitre, AU progressivement même si début sembable a la série mais histoire différente au fur et a mesure.


Chapitre 1 : "La Vérité"

Sur la route vers le nord a proximité de Barstow, Chuck était aussi heureux qu'inquiet de la traitrise que Sarah avait commise pour lui et se tourna vers elle pour lui en parler.

"C'est de la trahison Sarah." Dit Chuck en froncant les sourcils.

"Non pas du tout." Répondit-elle concentrée sur la route.

"Tu rigole non ? Tu a enlenver un actif du gouvernement Américain !" Surencherit-il en s'exclamant.

"Et alors ?" Dit elle avec un soupçon de colère.

"Et alors ?" Il ironisa presque scandaliser en haussant le ton de sa voix. "C'est de la trahison !".

"Pas envers toi" Elle déclara. "Je ne t'ai pas trahi".

"Tu risque la prison pour cela !"

"Mais au moins mon coéquipier qui me fait confiance n'est pas dans un bunker pour le reste de ses jours." Repondit-elle avec une voix étrangler par la colère.

"N'y a t-il rien de plus que cela

"Pou-r moi oui mais pour lui non apparament." Elle cracha avec du venin en se retournant vers lui avec un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de douleur, puis en regardant de nouveau la route.

"Arrète Sarah, tu sais très bien les sentiments que j'ai pour toi."

"Oui c'est a dire aucun." Dit-elle avec douleur.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je tient énormément a toi !" Il la réprime.

"C'est faux ! Tu me la clairement démontrer !"

"Que t'ai je dit ou qu'ai je fait pour te faire croire ça ?"

"Tu as déjà oublier le moment ou tu m'a briser le coeur ?" Dit elle avec les larme qui commencerent a monter.

"Quel moment ?" Demanda t-il perplexe.

"Cette nuit a la fontaine... Cette nuit ou j'ai cru entrevoir un futur, une vie... Avec toi." Sarah dit avec tristesse et dans dans un murmure presque inaudible la dernière phrase.

"Oh merde." Il dit horrifier en s'appercevant de son erreur. "Euh... Eh, eh, eh... Euh... Et bien a ce propos... Et bien euh... Comment t'expliquer..." Il commença en esseyant de bien choisir ses mots avec soin sachant que son bien être en dépend.

"Quoi a ce propos ? Qui a t-il a expliquer ?" Elle demanda avec cette foit ci un melange de tristesse et de suspicion, avec ses larmes qui commencerent a afluer dans ses magnifiques saphyres en le regardant.

Chuck se demanda a ce moment en regardant dans ses yeux vitreux, si ce mensonge valait-il bien la peine et en voyant tout ce qu'il a causer dans l'esprit de la femme qu'il considere comme le seul et unique vrai amour de sa vie... Qu'il considere comme son âme soeur... Il décida qu'il allait lui dire la vérité. Quoi qu'il advienne dans le futur.

"Je n'ai pas ete très franc en vrai..."

"Quoi ? Comment ça ?" Sarah l'interoga, oubliant un peut sa tristesse et repassa en mode espion en devenant plus suspicieuse mais avec toujours ses larmes et son vissage triste.

"Et bien j'ai peut être menti un petit peu..." Il dit en se tremoussant sur le siège passager et la regardant inquiet plus pour sa santé qu'autre chose.

"Quoi ?" Elle cria.

"Tu pourrait arrêter la voiture et la ranger sur le bas côté s'il te plaît ?" Il dit devenant vraiment inquiet.

"Dit moi tout immédiatement." Sarah dit avec la colère remontant subitement au premier plan mais toujours avec ses larmes et son vissage triste.

"D'accord mais range la voiture avant s'il te plaît."

"Très bien..."

Sarah rabata la voiture sur le bas cote en se demant bien ce qu'il allait dire et il faut bien l'avouer avec un peut voir en vérité beaucoup d'espoir mais elle garda son vissage comme tel mais moins déchirer.

"Alors ?" Elle demanda en se retournant vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux et en croisant les bras.

Il deglutit difficilement et décida de se lancer.

"Tu te souvient surement ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que tu était... Que tu es tout ce que je veux chez une femme et bien plus ?" Il lui demanda.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avec un sentiment de bonheur qui apparu quand il se reprit, et ses espoirs s'augmenterent un peut plus mais redescenderent de plus belle en se rappelant aussi ce qu'il avait dit ensuite.

"Et tu te souvient également de ce que j'ai dit ensuite sur le fait que entre nous ca ne peut pas marcher parce que je voulait une vie normale avec une petite amie normale que je peut appeler quand j'ai eu une journée difficile ou quand Morgan fait une chose idiote, et non pendant qu'elle est entrain d'arrêter une révolution avec une fourchette et me sentir comme un idiot ensuite." Il finit.

"Oui..." Sarah répondit doucement.

"C'est a cette partie la de l'histoire que j'ai menti..." Il avoua, en attendant sa réaction.

"Pardon ?" Elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle a entendu bien qu'interieurement elle était déjà en train de retrouver tout l'espoir perdu qu'elle avait partiellement retrouver tout a l'heure.

"J'ai dit que c'était a cette partie la que j'ai menti..." Dit il en la regardant.

Et la il vit, Sarah Walker, la super espione de la C.I.A., la ninja bad ass, kick ass, surentrainer la plus belle, la plus dangereuse et la plus intelligente de toute les femmes que, Chuck Bartowski, le Nerd Herder possédant le plus puissant de tout les super ordinateur de la planète dans sa tete... Sourir... Le plus beau et le plus sincere des sourir qu'il n'a jamais vu.

"Sarah ?"

"Sarah tu m'entend ?"

"Sarah ?"

Il commença a s'inquiète quand tout a coup il vit une larme couler sur sa joue, puis une autre sur l'autre joue.

"Un menssonge ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu ma menti ?"

"Oh... Euh... Oui."

Soudain Sarah se jeta sur lui l'enlace fort en l'aissant quelques larmes couler.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda t'elle subitement avec cette fois ci le mélange de colère, de tristese et de douleur de retour.

"Eh bien pour tout simplement te protéger..."

"Me protéger ?" Elle demanda avec colère.

"Oui." Repondit-il tout simplement.

"Me protéger de quoi !" Elle demanda avec plus de colère.

"De te faire tuer."

"Quoi ?" Demanda t-elle choquer par cette réponse inatendu.

"Tes sentiments pour moi comprometer ton efficacite en t'en qu'agent, et a faillit te coûter la vie."Il expliqua.

"Tu as fait ça pour moi ?"

Sarah lui demanda alors qu'elle n'encroyer pas ses oreilles. Chuck Bartowski l'homme le plus gentil et le plus attentionner qu'elle n'a jamais vu, l'homme qui disais qu'il l'aimait sans retenu, l'homme qui essayer avec beaucoup de mal de faire en sorte qu'ils soyent ensemble, malgrer les obstacle qui se mettait en travers de leurs chemin, avait fait passer sa sécurité avant son bonheur pour qu'elle ne soie pas en danger...

"Oui..." Il répondit en détournant le regard vers la route.

Elle attrapa son vissage doucement a deux mains, le forcant a la regarder.

"C'est la chose la plus..." Elle commença en le regardent dans les yeux avec tendresse. "La plus stupide qu'il ne mes jamais arriver d'entendre !" Elle hurla avec fureur.

"Q-Quoi ?" Il demanda, perplexe par son changement d'humeur soudaine.

"Tu as bien entendu !"

"Mais je..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiene ! C'est a moi de décider si oui ou non mes sentiments pour toi sont dangeureux et non a toi !" Elle dis avec puissance et détermination, mais aussi avec passion. "Qui t'a bien pu te mettre c'est idées de merde en tête. Qui ? C'est Casey ? C'est ça ? Ce salot de fils de pute ! Il va voir que je lui mette la main dessus !"

"Non..." Il dit avec honte.

"Alors qui ? Carina ? Elle t'a parler sans que je soie au courant ? Si c'est elle je vais lui battre la merde a cette garce !"

"Non ! Sarah non... C'est pas elle c'est..." Il commença en regardant en bas.

"C'est qui Chuck ?" Dit elle plus calmement mais toujours aussi fermement.

"Brice..." Dit il en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. Et quand il le fit il vu la haine la plus noire et la plus profonde qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie.

"Brice ? Brice Larkin ? Le Brice Larkin qui ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour espèrer coucher avec moi de nouveau ?" Demanda t-elle avec colère et haine pur.

"Euh... Oui..." Il répond en s'apercevant mais trop tard de son erreur quand la tempête Sarah s'abatit sur lui.

"Charles Irving Bartowski ! Il t'arrive de temps en temps d'utiliser ton cerveau autrement que pour ce putain d'ordinateur de merde !"

"Euh..." Il dit inquiet et perplexe parce la dernière personne a l'avoir appeler par son nom entier comme cela, été Elie et encore c'était quand il avait 14 ans et parce que il avait fait une connerie de jeunesse.

"Bon sang Chuck ! Réfléchi un peut ! Brice ferait tout pour me recuper ! Tout ! Mais il sait très bien que mon coeur est déjà a quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors il fait ce genre de coup bas parce que il crois au qu'il n'a rien a perdre et que je suis "toujours" (Elle fait des gillemets avec ses mains) amoureuse de lui ! D'ailleur entre nous ce n'était même pas de l'amour, c'était juste du sexe d'après mission, juste un moyen de se débarrasser de l'adrenaline, je n'ai vraiment connu l'amour qu'avec une seule personne et c'est la même personne qui a mon coeur." Elle lui dit en espérant que cette fois ci sa rentre dans son cerveau surcharger avec l'Intersect.

"Donc ton coeur est a quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?" Il demande avec un sourir niai.

"Tu sais très bien a qui il ai." Elle répond avec un petit sourir egalment.

"Admetons que non ?" Il dit en grimacant.

"Tu veux vraiment me le faire... Oh ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Voila... Je suis tomber amoureuse de toi entre le moment ou tu a aidée cette petite ballerine et son père, et entre le moment ou tu a desarmorcer une bombe avec un virus informatique provenant d'un site porno." Elle dit en grimacant elle aussi de toute ses dent. Avec quelque larme de joie coulant sur son vissage.

"Tu est amoureuse de moi ?" Demanda t-il avec espoir.

"Oui..." Soufla t-elle. "Je t'aime Chuck Bartowski..." Déclara t-elle avec des larme d'amour.

"Oh Sarah..." Dit-il alors qu'il s'aprocha d'elle. "Je t'aime aussi Sarah Walker..."

Et enfin avec ces dernière déclaration commune qui aura fallut attendre deux ans, deux longue année de soufrance, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il partagèrent un vrai baiser, non pas un baiser de couverture même si pour ces deux la c'était plus que cela, ce baiser cela ce qui aller être une grande histoire...


End file.
